


swallow

by tsuzurao



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Spermpires, The Author Regrets Everything, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain thinks he'll never truly understand this need which drives Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swallow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and posted this on tumblr a little over two years ago, and ever since then i have been debating on reposting it to other sites.
> 
> i'm going to post this here and then never look at it again. don't talk about it anymore. bye.

Kain thinks he'll never truly understand this need which drives Cecil. All he knows is that it's just as base as hunger. 

There's saliva on Cecil's chin, not a mess of it but enough to be noticeable. His lips are wet with it too. He's gotten desperate again, as is the norm whenever this hunger of his becomes too much. Kain can read how needy he is in way his right hand is gripping at his thigh, fingernails digging in, providing an edge to the rest of the sensations Kain is feeling. His brow is slightly creased, eyes closed, and his mouth is stretched, opened wide by of Kain's cock. Sucking, licking, bobbing, swallowing him down. 

Cecil won't go to anyone else for this. Just him. It's a given considering anything other would be adultery, but he holds a certain satisfaction with that knowledge. Cecil _needs_ this from him, only wants it from him. 

It's a daily occurrence, usually only happening once or twice throughout. Kain has become used to the routine, encourages it in fact. After all, he's seen what Cecil is like those few times he tried to do without. 

As unorthodox and seemingly impossible as the situation appears to be, he would rather Cecil drink the spend expelled by his pleasure because he needs it than watch Cecil wane as if his very life is being drained from him. 

The pace picks up. Kain groans deeply as Cecil grows even more needy. His left hand finds Cecil's hair and clenches hard, inadvertently bringing Cecil closer in the process. 

A low whine emits from Cecil, and Kain watches as his cock slips further inside the mouth holding him wetly. Instead of fighting the accidental push, Cecil goes with it on his own, his moan muffled and high when he's taken all there is to take. Brows creasing further in anticipation of his sated hunger. Cecil swallows around him once, and it's enough to make Kain come down his throat. 

Cecil pulls back once Kain is finished. His eyes then open and they are glazed as he licks his lips. Staring at Kain with pupils blown wide. His own cock hangs between his naked thighs, swollen with arousal. 

All that's left now is to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!! ~~just don't mention this fic.~~
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
